


Blue When You Smile

by acidquill



Category: The OC
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little wishful what-if/missing scene from 'The Aftermath.' originally written Sept 21 2005.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> a little wishful what-if/missing scene from 'The Aftermath.' originally written Sept 21 2005.

_He's the only family I have left._  
  
Ryan's voice was ragged. Seth hated he sounded like that. Like all the hope had been sucked out of him. Ryan shouldn't sound like that. Ever. There should be a universal rule or something.  
  
If houses could burn and gun toting crazies could show up out of the blue and Caleb could die - If Ryan could leave. And come back. And leave again. And come back. Then there ought to be a law that says only so much drama could happen to one guy in a lifetime. Ryan had already gone way over the quota, taking Seth along for the ride. And now, _now_ Ryan decided to fall apart on him?  
  
 _He's the only family I have left._  
  
Well, that's not really true.  
  
And Seth meant it. With every bone in his more brains than brawn body. Who the hell needed family anyway? So there, in front of God and anyone else needing a hospital Seth did what he should've done months ago.  
  
He kissed Ryan.  
  
Who didn't yell or freak out or pull away. Ryan grabbed him around the neck and hung on like he was drowning. Clung there with Seth's tongue in his mouth and teeth clacking together and awkward as hell if anyone saw them and kissed Seth back.  
  
It was only when Seth realised Ryan was crying that he stopped.  
  
"Ryan, I didn't mean. I shouldn't."  
  
"Please." Ryan whispered.  
  
"Please go, run, and never mention this again? Please throw yourself in the nearest dumpster and die of humiliation?" Seth babbled. "I will if that's what..."  
  
"No." Ryan's fingers twisted in his t-shirt. "Stay here. With me. _Please_ Seth."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seth realised he'd just added more thing to the 'drama of life with Ryan' list. But he didn't care.


End file.
